


Strip Truth or Dare

by sever77



Series: These Games Are Literally Just Shipping Fuel - The Parties [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Cookies, Kageyama gets asked personal questions and responds to them instead of stripping, M/M, Socially Awkward Kageyama, Wet Dream, but they don't know they went too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya dares Tanaka to make cookies<br/>Kageyama has to measure his dick<br/>Tsukishima writes KinoKags smut<br/>...sorry Kinoshita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Truth or Dare

 “Okay, so, you choose truth or dare, then once you've heard the question or dare, you can decide to remove one article of clothing instead.” Suga demonstrated by taking his jacket off, flourishing his hands, then putting it back on. “And you can't dare someone to strip.”

Suga started by asking Daichi. He chose truth.

“Out of Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, which order would you prefer to kiss them in?”

Daichi considered the question for a few seconds before answering, “Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kageyama.”

“Why am I last?” Kageyama said.

“Why am I first?” Hinata said.

“Because I didn't feel like taking away one of my three chances to avoid questions. Asahi, truth or dare?” Daichi said.

“Truth.” Asahi said.

“Who have you kissed other than Noya?”

“That's simple, just Suga that time in spin the bottle last night.”

Noya kissed Asahi as if that would help with his blush. Yamaguchi took that moment to find Tsukishima's hand and hold it. He was questioned with a look, so he just smiled back.

“Every time you want to kiss me, you have to close your eyes and smile at me, because that's the cutest thing you can do.” Asahi told Noya.

Noya did it right then, Asahi leaned over and kissed him. Suga poked Daichi, “We could've done that.”

Noya dared Tanaka to make enough cookies for everyone, Suga elected to help so they didn't end up with burnt flour. Tanaka called out from the kitchen that Kinoshita had to rate Kageyama's dick on a scale of one to ten. Kinoshita took his shirt off. Yamaguchi cupped Tsukishima's face with his free hand to give them a reason to kiss.

“Ennoshita, tell everyone how far you've gone with Fukunaga into the sexual realm.”

“Realm, really, did you have to say realm? And no, I won't.”

Ennoshita took his shirt off. Tsukishima kept kissing Yamaguchi.

“Tsukishima, truth or dare?”

He had to stop kissing to respond, “Your choice.”

“I dare you to sit in Yamaguchi's lap.”

Yamaguchi gave Ennoshita a thumbs-up as Tsukishima moved to do it. He sat down, then promptly stood up.

“You didn't say how long I had to sit there.”

He returned to his spot with the slightest smile on his face that only Yamaguchi noticed.

“Narita, what's your full relationship history with Kinoshita.”

Tsukishima absent-mindedly sought out Yamaguchi's hand and held it on his knee.

“The last two months, since Ennoshita dumped me, no hard feelings, we had a date, and a wink wonk. And I think he's just about to kiss me?”

Kinoshita did. Yamaguchi started playfully punching Tsukishima in the knee, pretending he was a superhero.

“Kageyama, how big's your dick, flaccid and erect. Go measure in the bathroom if you have to.”

Daichi gave Narita a stern look. Kageyama went off to find a ruler from Tanaka's pencilcase. Kinoshita held his head in his hands. Suga and Tanaka returned from the kitchen with the cookies. They ate, exchanging looks when Hinata went off to find out what was taking Kageyama so long. Suga asked them to tell him what happened while they were baking. Tsukishima started tickling Yamaguchi on his stomach, frowning when it didn't work.

Kageyama came back and said, “Fifteen centimetres, twenty centimetres.”

Hinata was looking smug. Everyone else was silent as Kageyama picked up a cookie and ate it. Several of them planned to get him to strip as part of the game. Tsukishima himself planned out several deeply personal questions and dares.

“Hinata, I dare you to hug Tsukishima.”

Yamaguchi beat him to it. Hinata had to awkwardly wrap his arms around Yamaguchi too, but they weren't long enough.

“Yamaguchi, who was your first kiss?”

“Tsukki, of course.” Yamaguchi smiled at the memory.

Kageyama complained that Hinata wasted a truth.

“Suga, I dare you to make more of these cookies once you've had your turn.”

Tsukishima complained about Yamaguchi never complimenting his cooking. Yamaguchi replied that Tsukishima never cooks.

“Kageyama, what was your best wet dream.”

“Giving Oikawa head while he spanked me.”

Suga frowned, Kageyama didn't look like he was going to be stripping any time soon. He went off to make more cookies. Hinata yelled that he lost to the grand king again.

“Kinoshita, was what I did last night wrong?”

Kinoshita whispered a complaint to Narita and found his hand to hold.

“Yes, when you want to show your dick to people, you need their consent first.”

“So what should I have done?”

“Ask. 'Hey, Kinoshita, do you want to see my dick?' And I would say 'No.' and we would have avoided the entire incident.”

“Understood.” Kageyama nodded like that advice was the key way to win a match against Shiratorizawa.

“Asahi, what's your stance on hickeys?” Kinoshita asked.

“As long as they don't show up at work, I'm all for them. Noya.”

“Truth.”

“Aw, I had a nice dare for you.”

“Dare.”

“Try a different hairstyle for the rest of today.”

“Okay, I'll just wet and comb it.”

Suga came back with cookies while Noya carried out his dare. Yamaguchi had his eyes closed and was lying in Tsukishima's arms. Hinata was kissing Kageyama but soon got distracted by cookies. Kinoshita was pointedly ignoring Kageyama with Narita whispering more things into his ear. Ennoshita was waiting for a text back from Fukunaga. Daichi took a cookie for himself and gave one to Tanaka. Once everyone was eating, Noya arrived with his hair down and still wet. He walked up to Asahi and closed his eyes. Asahi gave him his kiss.

“Ennoshita, what's your favourite sex position?”

Ennoshita took his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Noya laughed. Ennoshita glared at him. When Ennoshita didn't immediately choose someone, Daichi pointed out that Tsukishima hadn't had a real dare yet, and Tsukishima replied that Daichi hadn't had one yet either.

“Tsukishima, truth or dare?”

“I don't care which.”

“Write naughty fanfiction about Kageyama and Kinoshita.”

Kinoshita punched him on the shoulder. Tanaka fetched his laptop, warning Tsukishima not to break it. Yamaguchi had to get up and watch from his shoulder, with Hinata on the other side paying close attention. Hinata asked Kageyama if he really did all this. He got a light punch for his 'dumb question'.

“I don't even know what I'm writing any more.” Tsukishima admitted, when he was three sentences in.

Yamaguchi smiled, Tsukishima normally wrote horror novels. He chuckled, it would be funny if his 'naughty fanfiction' turned into some Cthulhu mythos. But still, it would do him good to expand his area of expertise. He started to stroke the back of Tsukishima's neck. He got a pleased hum for his efforts.

“Done. Daichi, text someone who used to be on Nekoma, make it something sexy.”

“Hey, Kuroo. Your thighs are very attractive, how about you give me a blowjob sometime, jk, I'm in love with Suga and this is part of our truth or dare with everyone.” Daichi said as he sent it.

Suga kissed him and picked up the last cookie.

“Hinata, read Tsukishima's fanfiction in your David Attenborough voice.” Daichi said.

“Okay!” Hinata said, “The King, a wild predator, brought his lips to his subject's, uttering an apology at taking so long, for he is lax is all ways that aren't volleyball. Volleyball is not a normal past-time for his species, but dire conditions have forced the King to do so.”

Kinoshita left the room.

“I don't think we should be doing this any more.” Suga warned.

“Hinata, that counts as completing your dare.” Daichi said.

“Okay, Tanaka, I dare you to let me sleep in your bed with Kageyama tonight.” Hinata said.

“Narita, go comfort Kinoshita, give him his shirt too.” Suga said.

“Ennoshita, send Fukunaga a kiss, and a selfie.” Tanaka said.

“Kageyama, have you got a six-pack?” Ennoshita asked.

“Yes.” Kageyama said.

Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima's shirt. They went to the sofa and sat with their backs against each other.

***

They heard some laughing from Kageyama's question to Hinata.

“They should stop asking bad questions and make more cookies.” Yamaguchi offered.

Tsukishima hummed. They sat for a while, finding comfort in their body heat. Noya came looking for them and thought they were having a romance moment, so he left with a double thumbs-up to Yamaguchi. They heard Hinata squawking.

“They're too loud.” Tsukishima said.

It was Yamaguchi's turn to hum.

***

The Fic

The King brought his lips to his subject's, uttering an apology at taking so long, for he is lax in all ways that aren't volleyball. The King was gentle with his subject's lips, only biting when his lover showed it to be his preference. Their efforts turned south, to move their bodies in ways teenagers and adults alike would blush at. Through moans and breaths, The King raised the question of penetration, but his love shook his head, he was too close to climax already. Sensing urgency, he shifted onto the royal bed, so they could take each other in their mouths for their final moments. The King teased until his subject grew bored and stopped his administrations. He pleaded his lover to return to bed, but he was already putting clothes on. He returned to pump his King's length with a hand on either side, earning him a stain on his shirt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gah! I wrote for too long and it turned into a 'don't bully people' story! Holy Morality, Batman!


End file.
